La Consecuencia de los Grimmjous
by Las Insomnicas
Summary: El Grimmjou, una criatura fantástica y creativa, está a punto de dejarle a Ronald Weasley un motivo más para sonreír. OneShot Redmoon.


**Disclaimer:** _Porque ni el mundo de la Insomnia podemos negar esto. Todos los personajes, diálogos y situaciones de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK y a la Warner (los cuales parecen muy contentos de destrozarnos el alma). Pero porque el fandom lo pidió… ¡Esta idea es nuestra!_

* * *

**"Las Consecuencias de los Grimmjous"**

Era rara.

Si, esa cosa ahí era rara. Gris y con lo brillante de los metales, tan pasiva. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Hasta hace un mes, esa cosa no existía, no le impedía hacer volar su imaginación, dejarla plasmada con trazos y colores.

Colores.

Eso es lo que esa cosa resguardaba. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido crear un nuevo empaque? Si, su lata de pintura de colores estaba cerrada. Incluso con magia. Lo intento con su clásico abrelatas y este salió volando por una repulsión. Lo intento con una navaja y pasó lo mismo (con una cercana lesión de por medio ¡paso a dos centímetros de su oreja!). Fue ahí cuando se dijo que eso estaba sellado con magia. Usó su varita. Nada pasó. _Alohomora. Repudio_. Ni siquiera se movió un milímetro.

¿Es que a los fabricantes les gustaba quebrarse la cabeza? Llegó al punto en que ella estaba sentada frente a la lata e intentó hablarle. Tal vez tenía a un Grimmjou dentro.

- Lata, ábrete – murmuró, intentando encontrarse plenamente concentrada en esas palabras. Siguió inerte.

Buscó alguna otra cosa nueva en ella: la giró entre sus manos, una, dos, tres veces. Las advertencias de uso eran casi iguales, con una pequeña excepción: _Seguro contra niños_. Eran las pequeñas letras al final, entonces esa cosa ya tenía nombre: "_Seguro contra niños"_. ¡¿Cuántos niños compraban una pintura que valía diez galeones?! Tal vez los egocéntricos y ricos. Pero eso no significaba que no pusieran instrucciones para abrir ese dichoso seguro.

- Seguro contra niños, desaparece –dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Nada. No cambió su forma, ni nada extraño sucedió; seguía siendo ovalada, con una delgada franja en medio. Seguía sin abrirse.

Tuvo la ligera sensación de ser observada, aún así no volteó. Sabía de la capacidad de los Grimmjou de confundirte.

Ciertamente, por muchos animales fantásticos que existiesen, sí que era seguro que una sombra se dirigía hacia ella. Y la figura se hizo notar cuando una de las tablas de madera crujió bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? –. La susodicha sonrió. Así que era Ronald.

Definitivamente él era mucho mejor que un Grimmjou.

Dubitativo, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, acercando una silla de madera. Con curiosidad dio una ojeada a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al pasar por los bonitos cuadros en las paredes y los lienzos en blanco, sonriendo con las figuras abstractas de muchos colores; una parecía un mufflin. Y finalmente su mirada azul se detuvo en la lata frente a ellos.

De la boca de Luna no salió ni un murmullo de saludo, aunque la nueva presencia que se había instalado a su lado había hecho que un ligero calor se instalara en su pecho, y que una sonrisa ocupara sus adentros, imperceptible para Ron, y probablemente incluso para ella misma.

Su mirada que no estaba en ninguna parte sí que se encontraba en alguna. Miraba con tanto ahínco la lata que parecía que quisiese moverla con la mente. Ron estudió su rostro concentrado, aunque terminó perdiéndose en la longitud de sus pestañas. Sacudió un poco la cabeza.

Pasó un tiempo sin que ninguno hablase, Luna sin apartar la mirada de la lata metálica. Siendo sincero, a Ron no le importaría observar durante horas seguidas su rostro de rasgos angelicales, de tez blanquecina y un impresionante azul en su grande y lunática mirada. La joven Lovegood tenía mechones rubios de pelo cayendo libremente a los lados de su rostro. Vestía pantalones cortos y una simple camiseta de tirantes blanca. Toda ella estaba salpicada de pintura. Y su rostro, sus hombros, sus brazos.

Luna estaba descalza, y hasta se fijó en una pequeña gotita verde que se había decidido instalar en su pie. El hecho de que estuviese descalza le cautivó. Quizás porque en ese momento, Luna conservaba toda su esencia.

Se quedaría observándola desprender halos de brillante singularidad todo el día, pero le carcomía la curiosidad de saber que demonios estaba haciendo aquella mujer.

Algo, seguramente, _tan Luna_. Y no esperaba menos de ella.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces?

-Intentando escuchar al Grimmjou.

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, con un tono tan creíble en su voz. Tanta convicción hacía a uno llegar a estar confuso. Una sonrisa ocupó automáticamente los labios de Ron. Los gestos escépticos habían quedado borrados en el pasado, aunque aún no pudiese evitar que saliese alguno, pero solo cuando_ Loony_ se pasaba de _Loony_. Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo casi diariamente con ella, saboreando poco a poco la deliciosa lentitud de aprender a comprenderla, y a conocerla, aunque Luna aún le sorprendiese (dudaba que alguna vez dejase de hacerlo), se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, que ahora cada locura suya era para él como aire para sus pulmones.

Le parecía fascinante el hecho de que ella pudiese creer en cosas tan fantásticas.

-_Ah_… ¿Y lo logras?

-Parece que no-suspiró, y por primera vez su vista se volvió hacia Ronald-Pero a lo mejor quieres ayudarme.

Ron negó-Yo no sé hablar _Grimmjouniano_-. Tras ese comentario Luna sonrió, y volvió a fijar su vista en la lata, pero no dijo nada más. Ron tenía una sonrisa inocente plasmada en la cara, que se ensanchó tras verla dirigirle ese gesto solamente a él.

-Necesito abrirla-comentó Luna, con gesto pensativo, y ciertamente parecía algo frustrada. El joven abrió los ojos con asombro tras aquella revelación por su parte.

La lata seguía ahí quieta, siendo taladrada por los ojos azules de la rubia. El pelirrojo se quedó ensimismado con la imagen. De repente, sonrió más para sí que para ella, y su brazo se alargó. La lata quedó envuelta entre sus grandes manos, sin que Luna hiciese ademán alguno de detenerle. Su _amiga_ volvió a mirarle intensamente, memorizando cada uno de sus gestos.

Cuando Ronald Weasley sentía que Luna Lovegood fijaba sus bonitos ojos en él, únicamente en él, se sentía irremediablemente reconfortado. Ella siempre parecía encontrarse en otro lugar, flotando muy lejos. Él la sentía plasmar todo aquel sentimiento en sus cuadros. Suponía que ella podía liberarse en ellos. Por ello, cuando Luna Lovegood realmente posaba su mirada estrictamente sobre él, era como si le demostrase que estaba realmente pendiente. Poseía una extraña y enigmática manera de ser que le cautivaba por completo. Ni siquiera cuando pintaba (y Ronald la había visto pintar muchas veces) parecía fijarse en lo que estaba pintando. El pincel se movía con sutileza y libertad entre sus dedos, trazando líneas de vivos colores que nunca se sabía si iban a tener un final claro.

No conocía a otros pintores, y no sabía si ellos estaban concentrados cuando pintaban un cuadro. O siquiera si era una regla estarlo. Pero incluso ahí ella parecía fuera de sitio, muy lejos de donde se encontraba, mientras su mano se movía de arriba abajo, de lado a lado.

-¿Sabes? - comenzó Ron, metiendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha en la anilla que poseía la lata. Ésta estaba sujeta entre sus pantorrillas-Desde que Harry y Hermione viven juntos, he tenido que aprender ciertas lecciones de supervivencia. Y una de ellas era como abrir una lata de conservas.

-Pero ésta es de pintura naranja.

Ronald Weasley amplió su sonrisa. Se mordió la lengua, intentando hacer la fuerza intermedia para no romper la anilla, pero sí para abrir la lata. Luna parpadeó varias veces, con gesto algo atónito mientras veía a Ron hacer movimientos extraños. Tras unos segundos, él pudo notar ceder la anilla, y el metal se deslizó suavemente, descubriendo consigo su interior, lleno de color.

Los resplandecientes ojos de Luna observaron el hecho como un milagro, y a su profeta con admiración.

- Sé que es de pintura, pero también tiene un _"Seguro contra niños"._ Y ese es el peor enemigo de los magos –. Extendió la lata hacia ella, quién la recibió curiosa.

Nuevamente su mirada se clavó en el pedazo de metal raro, extendiendo sus finos dedos hacia él, imitó el gesto de Ronald, inexpertamente lo subió y bajó, pero un ligero _crack_ indicó la ruptura. Sorprendida lo acercó a su rostro y a través de uno de los hoyuelos miró los ojos azules de Ronald; él también parecía perdido en algún recoveco de su mente.

Ella no sabía que él estaba perdido en su imagen.

Se preguntó que sería. Y tan de repente como se había roto la anilla, una idea se ubicó en su cabeza.

Era Ronald.

Como si el orificio fuera la mirilla hacia algo nuevo, dejo que todo se mostrara ante ella. Que las sombras y los matices se modificaran, que los colores la deslumbraran y que cada rasgo se grabara a fuego en su pensamiento.

Era Luna.

Porque en algún momento lo notó. Fue casual, sin explicación y con mucha imaginación. Si, era ella. Sin inquietarse en cuestionamientos, solo se dejó llevar, inundándose de ella, hundiéndose.

Eran sus ideas.

Cada expresión que de él nacía, lo hacía con sencillez, como la sinceridad de un niño. Era gracioso, siempre la hacía sonreír. A veces la dejaba sin aliento, aunque él no lo notara.

Era su misterio.

Descubrir en ella nuevos detalles, tener la certeza de jamás conocerla completamente. Que en sus ojos podía morir y no arrepentirse de ello. Porque lo cautivaba. Cuando hablaba de seres fantásticos, cuando le decía que el mundo no era tal cual lo veía. Siempre había algo más allá.

Eran sus sonrisas.

Tal como la que mostraba ahora, honesta. Pocas veces dejaba de hacerlo. De sobrepasar sus expectativas. De maravillarla. Inspirarla.

Era su singularidad.

Como ella no había dos. Ni aquí ni en África. No había otra que lo hiciera soñar como ella. Que estos no parecieran tontos. Porque le daba todo y le quitaba nada. Le daba confianza en si mismo. Seguridad.

Porque la entendía.

_Porque lo entendía._

Un suspiro casi brotó de sus labios, retenido con la precaria fuerza de éstos. Se dejó llevar. Y no hubo nada tan magnífico como eso. Lentamente retiró su ventana a otro mundo de sus ojos, la posó en su mano izquierda y la miró fijo, una vez más. Le dieron unas ganas terribles de pintar, y dentro de sí algo le decía qué iba a ser lo próximo que saldría de su pincel. La pintura naranja no ayudaba a que quedasen muchas dudas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento una idea mucho más tentadora arribó en su mente, y Luna sonrió ampliamente.

Ron meditó sobre qué hacer, o qué decir, mientras divagaba en porque sus manos parecían tan frágiles, porque eran tan blancas, porque sostenía aún al "Se_guro contra niños"_. Vio como lo enterraba en su puño. Luna no le dirigió una última mirada cuando se levantó, simplemente la vio alejarse unos metros hacia su izquierda, y en frente suyo, dándole la espalda. Al colorín le encantaba su particular gracia al caminar. Cuando llegó a una mesa al fondo de la sala aguardillada, tuvo que agachar la cabeza.

Ron se quedó muy quieto, esperando. Observó como Luna desechaba un lazo del pelo color malva, sacado de uno de los cajones, el cual se le hacía familiar. Recordó entonces que ese lazo se parecía a los que formaban parte de una de las particulares formas de divertirse que tenía su _amiga_. Ataba varios lazos a dos cuerdas, y en verano, se pasaba tardes enteras ondeándolos al viento, dando vueltas sobre sí. Cuando visitaba la madriguera la mayoría de las veces los llevaba consigo.

En ese momento hizo un descubrimiento que, en realidad, conocía hacía mucho. Infinidad de cosas le recordaban a la joven.

Cuando bebía cerveza de mantequilla, se acordaba de su collar de corchos, o de cómo a veces ella se los guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, seguramente para hacer más collares. Cuando comía rábanos, obviamente, se acordaba de sus pequeños pendientes colgantes. Pero Luna poseía todo un arsenal de pendientes de frutas y hortalizas, que él había ido divisando con el paso de los años.

Cuando comía, no podía evitar recordar una frase que le dijo una vez hacía ya años, y que en su momento le hizo atragantarse.

_-"Eres tan gracioso cuando masticas, Ronald"._

Si veía alguna flor, una imagen se le venía irremediablemente a la mente, la de Luna en primavera, recogiendo flores silvestres y sentándose sobre la húmeda hierba, comenzando a tejer una tiara, sin importarle en absoluto que se le mojase el uniforme del colegio. Nunca, hasta el momento, podría tener una imagen más mágica que la de Luna en la batalla de Hogwarts. Ella había guardado cuidadosamente su tiara de flores, hechizadas para que no se secasen, y ese día, había aparecido en el gran comedor con una sonrisa puesta en el rostro, una frase _lunática_ de aliento para todos, y una reluciente tiara sobre su larga cabellera. Y luego, con el rostro y la ropa polvorienta, con el ímpetu de una guerrera, con la mejilla sangrante, ella les había seguido, luchando arduamente, con los zapatos llenos de barro, y la tiara brillando en su cabeza, intacta aún después de que todo acabase.

Pero Ron la recordaba cada vez que escuchaba nombrar alguna planta, o veía cualquiera, por la infinidad de bichos fantásticos que ella se había encargado de enseñarle, de explicarle, durante largos ratos de sólo escucharla y sonreír fascinado o confuso. Cada vez que veía una pintura, se acordaba de sus cuadros. Cada vez que observaba una nube, rememoraba los momentos cuando se juntaban todo el grupo de amigos de Hogwarts, y Luna empezaba a adivinar su forma, en un juego solitario, o compartido por Ginny, pero que a nadie molestaba.

Y cuando escuchaba una canción, no podía evitar acordarse de un tren camino a casa, de Hermione leyendo en silencio un grueso libro, de Harry durmiendo sobre sus pantorrillas, de Ginny y Neville hablando sobre herbología, y de Luna Lovegood leyendo "El Quisquilloso", absorta en ella misma y su mundo, mientras tarareaba una canción inventada. Estaba Luna, estaba él, y el resto se encontraban en otro vagón, en otro tren, en otro lugar. Y él observándola todo el viaje. No porque no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, si no porque era lo que en ese momento más necesitaba. Todos estaban magullados tras la batalla, todos heridos, pero vivos. Y Luna tarareaba, con una tirita con dibujitos cubriendo su corte en la mejilla. Porque ella así lo había querido, porque Madame Pomfrey le podía haber curado el corte con un movimiento de varita, pero ella no quiso. Y cuando dejó de tararear, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de decirle que siguiese haciéndolo.

La entonación espontánea de la misma melodía lo trajo de vuelta con la adición de un centenar de sensaciones nuevas y conocidas. Sin poder evitarlo, siguió el ritmo que las caderas de la rubia marcaron, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado para otro. Ella seguía rebuscando en el cajón, separando diversos cordones, sin algún color fijo en particular; anchos, cortos, delgados y muy largos; azules, verdes, negros, amarillos, rojos y naranjas. Se detuvo.

Giró tan precipitadamente que Ron casi se ve descubierto en su apreciación rítmica de Luna. Ella tomó los cordones y se los mostró, haciendo con todos un revoltijo, no se distinguía donde iniciaba uno o donde terminaba otro. Mirándolo un poco ansiosa. Una petición implícita.

Ron cerró los ojos y tomó uno.

Azul.

Cuando Ron los abrió, lo primero que visualizó fue a Luna sonriendo como sólo ella sabía, tirando sin preocupación alguna el resto del revoltijo de cordones al suelo, acompañado por montones de latas de pintura, abiertas o por abrir.

Delicadamente, y en silencio, se sentó en la silla, frente al lienzo a semi-pintar, y dejó al descubierto la anilla metalizada que había estado resguardada en su puño hasta ese instante. Ron se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Sus movimientos eran ágiles.

Como si enhebrase una aguja con un hilo, metió el cordón azul por el agujero más grande de los dos que tenía la anilla (poseía un tamaño considerable, ya que era de una lata de pintura bastante grande) y midió las puntas del cordón, haciendo que quedase colgando justo en el centro. Se agachó, rebuscando por el suelo, y tuvo que levantarse para llegar hasta un montón de telas de muchos colores. El pelirrojo observaba atento cada uno de sus movimientos, ciertamente maravillado con el simple hecho de la curiosidad que ella le procesaba en ese momento (y la mayoría de las veces también), con la gracia de una niña, el ir de aquí para allá, como revoloteando por las estancia.

Encima de las telas había unas tijeras de costura. Y antes de volver a posarse frente a su amigo, volvió a revolotear, trotando de un lado a otro. No muy lejos de las telas pareció encontrar lo segundo que había estado buscando. Ronald vislumbró en su mano derecha, junto con las tijeras, resguardado aquel collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, y recordó así que Luna se lo solía quitar para pintar. Siempre terminaba manchada de arriba abajo, y él era consciente, como seguramente todos, que le tenía a ese collar un aprecio muy especial. Era un símbolo para ella, y para todos.

Se sentó de nuevo en frente suyo, y dejó el collar en su regazo. Alzó el brazo y extendió del todo el cordón, alternando la mirada entre un Ron curioso y el color azul. Luego bajó lentamente la mano, y el trozo que sobresalía lo cortó con las tijeras. Los dos trozos cayeron deshechos al suelo, junto con el resto de cordones hechos una bola.

Cogió la varita que descansaba en la mesita al lado del caballete, y sin murmurar palabra, apuntó hacia los dos extremos del cordón azul. Agitó un poco el palito de madera, y los trozos de unieron perfectamente, formando un único cordón ovalado, con la gran anilla en la punta.

Y luego, mirando fijamente a Ron a los ojos, se metió su collar de corchos por la cabeza, quedando colgando de su cuello con pequeñas manchitas de pintura. Ron sonrió automáticamente. Y su vista azulada se dirigió durante segundos hacia el nuevo colgante.

Luna se levantó, y Ron alzó la cabeza para verla los ojos. Era considerablemente más baja que él, pero aún así al estar él sentado, le sacaba un par de centímetros.

Con el collar sujeto por ambas manos, se inclinó hacia él, y sus miradas quedaron completamente compenetradas. Era más que probable que nunca hubiese sentido su conexión tan patente, o que nunca su corazón hubiese latido tan desbocado ante su maravillosa presencia.

Quizá el asombro no le dejara sonrojarse. Quizá si lo hizo, pero no se daba cuenta de nada. Sólo se daba cuenta de Luna deslizando el colgante por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando pasó por ese lugar, pero los abrió rápido para poder seguir disfrutando de la visión que tenía, tan magnífica. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente su cabellera de fuego en el camino, y le hicieron leves cosquillas en el cuello cuando depositaron allí el colgante, como final del recorrido.

Apartó sus manos despacio, poniéndose de cuclillas, y entrelazando sus propios dedos, haciendo que las manos entrelazadas de Luna taparan la mitad de su boca. Tenía pintada una media sonrisa en los labios.

-_Gracias, Ronald_-musitó, en un murmullo suave, y cargado de infinito sentimiento.

Ron seguía paralizado en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en ella. Luna sonrió ampliamente ante eso, y separando sus manos, se levantó.

-_Me ayudaste a librarme del Grimmjou_-comentó, aún sonriendo-_Te merecías un regalo por eso._

E instintivamente tocó la parte donde descansaba su corazón, llegando a enterrar uno de los muchos corchos entre sus dedos. Vio como jugaba con él, y el tiempo que pasó mientras se inclinaba hacia él pareció terriblemente lento.

Luego, sintió una repentina calidez en su mejilla, y como los labios finos de Luna Lovegood se despegaban de allí. Él pedía a gritos mudos que no lo hiciesen.

Con esa aura de misterio, se enderezó, y perseverando su sonrisa enigmática, le dirigió una última y penetrante mirada a Ron, antes de rodearle por su izquierda y alejarse rumbo a la puerta de la guardilla.

Tardó un par de segundos en asimilarlo del todo, y cuando lo consiguió, no pudo evitar que una especie de risa de pura felicidad saliese a trompicones. No muy alta, ni muy fuerte. Pero era todo lo que en ese momento llegaba a salir de su garganta.

Su mano subió hasta la anilla, y sus ojos bajaron al cordón.

Definitivamente era sorprendente como Luna Lovegood era capaz de convertir las cosas más insignificantes en las más significativas.

Sonrió, y resguardó con cariño la anilla entre sus dedos, comenzando a sonar en su cabeza una melodía inolvidable. No tardo en tararearla, aunque con un murmullo grave.

Ahora ellos estaban unidos por algo más profundo. Y¡Por Merlín que debía disfrutarlo!

Sonrió.

_Loony._

* * *

**N/A's**

**Insómnica número 1:** Esa soy yo. Y soy Pepita. Hemos vuelto de nuevo con algo que realmente nos costó toda una noche realizar. Se trata de un _One-Shot_ **Redmoon**. Queremos revindicar el hecho de que nosotras no hemos abierto una cuenta aquí sólo para subir "bromas" o historias polémicas. Antes que nada, queremos que _"¡Kiss me, Harry!" _se quede un poco atrás, y que al que le pareció mal no nos juzgue por ello. Sin más, les dejo paso con mi hermana.

_**Insómnica No. 2:**__ Y porque Lupita esta aquí (yo) es que estamos de vuelta. Una espontánea idea surgida de una lata y desarrollada de muchas neuronas muertas por sueño, coca-cola y cigarros (xD). Tal como Pepita afirma, esta es nuestra forma de responder a ustedes, con toda la intención de que les agrade... y si no... podemos vivir con ello. ¿Qué dices Pepi? _

**Pepi:** Pepi dice, hermanita insómnica, que tú idea fue fantástica. Porque sí, la idea ciertamente fue completamente de Lupe. Aclaro que la adicción a la coca-cola es la suya, y que la mía es la de los cigarrillos (hermanita, te quito mala imagen xD). Y bueno, no hay mucho más que decir, solo que ambas esperamos que lean, que les agrade. ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba. Como hemos escrito la historia juntas, pero a cachitos cada una, tenemos distintas formas de escribir. A nosotras nos ha gustado el resultado, y nos gustaría que ustedes nos dejasen opinión sobre si creen que nuestra unión es aceptable, buena... o si es pésima. Lupolupardis, te toca por si quieres decir algo más

_**Lupolupardis**__ (de donde sacas motes raros o.o): Pues finalizar con que a mi me ha gustado la unión (xP) y que se sepa que los Grimmjous existen, ni mas ni menos. Muchas Gracias por leer. _

(Los motes me los invento porque soy 100 por ciento original, mi querida Luponcia)

_**Se despiden Las Hermanas Insómnicas.**_

_Grimmjou: Dícese del espécimen nacido en Grimmjoulandia con las características de ser e__nanitos, pálidos, pelirrojos y con ojos saltones._

_(Pepi dice:** XDDDDD**)_


End file.
